Carpe Diem?
by 8unicorns
Summary: Life drags Phineas down. Phineas tried to escape. It's not so easy without his friends by his side. Those that love him try to help. Deals with depression later on, the first few chapters are light to set up contrast.
1. Chapter 1

AN: want to thank Nelinde who gave me the idea for this story after I read their story "Those Who Smile the Brightest" ( s/12649948/1/Those-Who-Smile-the-Brightest) I hope I've given this idea enough of my own spin to make it unique.

This first chapter seems light hearted I know but that's to set up contrast for later.

If you'd like to know what sort of themes will appear later on, please go read my other stories (they're not Phineas and ferb but I hope you'll like them) they are "starco vs the afflictions of imperfection" and "life without her Isn't "

Phineas awoke just before his alarm went off. he was having the best dream ever, he and ferb had built the great wall of china only it was sideways and you could walk up it into outer space, ride horses up and down it and fight off robotic mongolian invaders.

As soon as phineas noticed Ferb stirring from his sleep he started talking about his dream. It was difficult to tell if ferb was listening but he often was so after he concluded with his rundown of events phineas said.

"Hey Ferb! I know what we're going to do today!"

Just then their mother yelled from downstairs, "boys! Breakfast is ready! I don't want you to be late for school! "

Phineas adjusted, "oops, maybe we'll skip the great wall i totally forgot the first day of school was today, we better get ready"

Phineas excitedly dressed in his school clothes, long jeans opposed to his

summer jorts and a t-shirt to the ones he wore all summer. Phineas mentally psyched himself up, alright phineas it's time to carpe diem, brand new school new opportunities, practically a new world! It's time to learn all you can about this great world in which you live!

"Boys! You better hurry the bus will be here in thirty minutes!"

Phineas hesitated, that's not right Phineas thought, the bus doesn't come until 7:30, it's just 6:30 now. Then he groaned again internally, now that he was in middle school the bus would arrive at 7:00 instead of what it was last year. Phineas had a brief moment of negativity before putting a positive spin on it. The sooner we get to school the sooner we get to learning!.

The Flynn-Fletcher brothers walked downstairs just as candace was walking out of the house to get on her bus to high school. She yawned and then offered a farewell.

"By mom, love you!" she said.

"Have a great day at school sweety!" her mother replied.

"Look at you two sleepyheads," the boys' mom teased. "So are you excited?"

Fern nodded without conveying the emotion he claimed.

Phineas said "yeah totally, I can't wait to go to school and learn everything I can! I can't even decide what class I'm most excited for!"

Linda was glad her sons were happily academically inclined without her intervention. She served them breakfast and continued to talk with Phineas about the upcoming school year.

The boys left their house ten minutes before the bus shows up. Isabella was already at the bus stop.

"Hey Guys!" She said before immediately devoting her attention to Phineas. "Whatcha doin?"

Phineas without missing a beat began talking with the largest amount of optimism possible. " I'm not sure if the literal meaning of that greeting works here, but I'm thinking of all the fun I'll have this year! And all the stuff I'll get to learn! What are you doing?" Phineas asked to keep the conversation equal.

Isabella yawned, "waking up" she joked.

Phineas gave a good natured laugh and began to talk enthusiastically with Isabella about the upcoming year.

Isabella loved this about Phineas, how full of hope he was so full of wonder too. His mind racing at a trillion miles an hour. His pure emotions and personality, his willingness to share whatever was on his mind. Isabella could think of no better role model no better person to hope rubs off on you. Isabella was perfectly fine letting him talk forever. She didn't have to think of what to say, she could look into his eyes and-

"So are you?" Phineas repeated.

"Am I….?" Isabella asked.

Suddenly the bus hit a bump in the road, Isabella suddenly took in her surroundings, when had they gotten on the bus.

"Are you taking chorus? I know you can sing really well already but I thought it would be fun to just have a period every day where we get to sing, just like over the summer"

"Oh yeah, I think I'm taking chorus too, sorry if it felt like I wasn't listening-" she faltered unable to create an excuse.

" it's okay I know I talk a lot but thanks for pulling a ferb and listening"

Isabella was confused "pulling a ferb? Was that an insult" she asked before thinking.

Phineas immediately looked hurt scared. He didn't mean to offend her. He rushed to comfort, "no no no I love ferb he's a great listener he just… doesn't talk much"

Isabella nodded and smiled not sure what to say perhaps continuing her "Ferb" act.

Isabella and Phineas both smiled, glad no ill will was between the two incredibly close friends.

AN v2 have you read s/12649948/1/Those-Who-Smile-the-Brightest yet? Please do, it's great.

Also if you have any thoughts about this story at all please review, it's really motivating when people review.


	2. Chapter 2

AN: this takes place immediately after the last chapter, also I like short capters so...

Thank you so much Nelinde A, I hope I manage to keep your attention through till the good stuff!

Phineas and Isabella were still sitting on the bus, which was parked outside the school. Students weren't allowed to leave the bus until the "fifteen minutes until homeroom starts" rang.

"So Isabella, I've got a question for you" Phineas said.

Isabella nodded in response.

"Y'know how you have your catchphrase you say every day?" Phineas asked.

"Whatcha doin?" Isabella answered.

"Exactly, when you ask that question I want to have the same answer every day." Isabella was initially confused, she thought Phineas' entire purpose was to do something new and different each day.

"What do you want to be able to say?" Isabella said.

"Carpe diem, but translated literally it's not exactly grammatically correct. Every single day I want to do what I want to do and make sure that at the end of it I can say 'today was a good day'. What do you think?" Phineas asked.

Isabella stumbled not expecting input to be requested from her "umm that's good for you, but why tell me this?" Isabella scrambled to turn the conversation over to Phineas to avoid embarrassment and to listen to his voice. Isabella was of the opinion that Phineas had the best voice ever. She could listen to endless blabber if it came from Phineas' vocal chords.

Phineas shrugged. "I just wanted some input, really I wanted to know if you'd get tired of a standard response to your catchphrase, sorry I didn't ask the question directly."

Isabella thought for a moment. "I don't think I would" (it could be like a couples joke between us) she mentally added.

Phineas nodded and stared off into the distance imagining what the day might bring. Isabella stared too, at Phineas. She wondered when he'd notice, and started daydreaming about that day when it would happen.


End file.
